


Однажды в голодеке

by Die_Glocke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Придя в голодек, Дейта и Джорди обнаружили, что программа изменилась до неузнаваемости. А виноват во всем был капитан Кирк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в голодеке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Столкновение" на дайри-сообществе Archive ST.  
> Внимательный читатель сможет найти в тексте отсылки к другим сериалам франшизы "Звездный путь" и экранизациям приключений Шерлока Холмса.

Разумеется, во всем был виноват капитан Кирк.

Несмотря на то что Спок трижды прочитал ему лекцию о недопустимости изменения временной линии.

Несмотря на то что Маккой сурово предупредил: «И только не вздумай дать мне повод сказать тебе «Я же говорил!»

В общем, несмотря на все препятствия, чинимые капитану его же старшими офицерами, Кирк все-таки эту злосчастную временную линию изменил.

Так из Лондона XIX века пропал писатель Артур Конан Дойль — сгинул со всеми своими произведениями про Шерлока Холмса и не только, как будто его и не было никогда на свете. А в Лондоне века XXI появился настоящий Шерлок Холмс (живой и теплый): гений, социопат и единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.

Но никто даже не заметил, что в их реальности что-то изменилось.

Кроме Дейты.

Облачившийся в костюм викторианской эпохи Дейта с трубкой в зубах как раз направлялся в голодек в сопровождении Джорди, когда их реальность вдруг стала альтернативной. Один квант влево (или вправо) — и твой мир уже не такой, каким был секунду назад.

Для Джорди не изменилось ровным счетом ничего — он по-прежнему не знал, зачем Дейта попросил его нарядиться в викторианский костюм, — а вот в нейронных сетях Дейты что-то щелкнуло (фигурально выражаясь, конечно). Была ли такая чувствительность багом или фичей — одному доктору Сунгу было известно, но в сопроводительной документации он это описать не потрудился. У него всегда были некоторые проблемы с написанием мануалов.

Информации для анализа было мало, поэтому до самого голодека Дейта ничего не предпринимал. Зато когда двери голодека плавно разъехались, явив взгляду совсем не то, что должны были явить (согласно программе), информации для анализа стало более чем достаточно.

— По-моему, Дейта, ты промахнулся лет на сто пятьдесят, — присвистнул Джорди, — или так и было задумано?

Комната, в которой они оказались, совершенно не напоминала гостиную дома номер 221Б по Бейкер-стрит образца XIX века. Скорее начала XXI. Но многие признаки явно указывали на то, что это был тот самый дом. Просто время почему-то было другое.

— Может, запустить диагностику? — предложил Джорди.

— Не надо, — ответил Дейта. — Это не поможет.

— Конечно, это не поможет, — заявил долговязый мужчина, вставая с кресла, где он сидел все это время, практически сливаясь с обстановкой. — Программа совершенно исправна. Я могу заявить это со стопроцентной уверенностью, потому что я — ее часть. Точнее, мы с Джоном.

Мужчина сделал приглашающий жест и тот, кого он назвал Джоном, материализовался рядом.

— Погодите, — удивился Джорди, — вы знаете, что вы голограмма?

— Разумеется, я знаю, что я голограмма. Это же элементарно. Дедукция. Начнем с того... — мужчина явно приготовился произнести долгую речь, но Джон толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Не сейчас. И ты забыл представиться.

— О. Да. Я думал, они знают. Я Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив. Я сам изобрел эту профессию.

— Я так и подумал, мистер Холмс. Я Дейта, единственный в Звездном флоте андроид. Меня изобрел доктор Сунг.

— Восхитительно, — произнес Джон Уотсон на выдохе. Шерлок нахмурился: ему не нравилось, когда Джоново «восхитительно» относилось не к нему. — Я Джон Уотсон. Врач и друг Шерлока.

— А я — Джорди Ла Форж, — поспешно представился Джорди, испугавшись, что про него все забыли.

— Тоже врач? — спросил Джон.

— Инженер, разумеется, — ответил Шерлок, прежде чем Джорди успел рот открыть. После этого замечания детектив окончательно потерял всякий интерес к Ла Форжу: его вниманием безраздельно завладел Дейта. — Так, значит, вы догадывались, кто я, но явно не ожидали увидеть здесь то, что увидели. А что вы ожидали?

— Я ожидал увидеть программу «Шерлок Холмс», написанную мной лично по мотивам рассказов английского писателя сэра Артура Конан Дойля о частном сыщике Шерлоке Холмсе и его помощнике докторе Уотсоне.

— Артура Конан Дойля? Да кто... — начал было Джон, но Шерлок остановил его: — Позже, Джон.

— Всегда он так, — буркнул Джон под нос. — Мыслитель нестандартный.

— Как я вас понимаю, — посочувствовал ему Джорди.

— Ваш тоже?

— Да, он же андроид.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Шерлок тоже, — пожаловался Джон. — По крайней мере, это было бы не так обидно.

— А голограммы могут обижаться?

— Я высокореалистичная голограмма, — гордо заявил Джон. — С самосознанием и психосоматическими болями в ноге.

— Цыц, — зыркнул на них Шерлок. — Мешаете.

— Сэр Артур Конан Дойль, — бесстрастно вещал тем временем Дейта, — всемирно известный британский писатель, прославившийся в первую очередь благодаря своим детективным произведениям о выдуманном им сыщике-консультанте Шерлоке Холмсе. Родился 22 мая 1859 года в городе Эдинбурге, Шотландия...

— Да нет такого писателя, — перебил его Джон.

(«Какая нервная голограмма», — подумал Джорди.)

— И мы не выдуманные персонажи, а реальные. То есть, — поспешил поправиться Джон, — наши прототипы были реальными.

— Интересно, — оживился Дейта. — XXI век, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Да, — кивнул Шерлок. — Другое время...

— ...но те же персонажи, — подхватил Дейта. — Великобритания, Лондон, Бейкер-стрит, 221Б — постоянство места...

— А постоянство действия? Какие у вашего Холмса были дела? Убийца-кэбмен, к примеру?

— Да, в повести «Этюд в багровых тонах» Артур Конан Дойль рассказывает...

— Ну вот, кажется, они нашли друг друга, — то ли с досадой, то ли с облегчением вздохнул Джон. — Может, чаю?

— Не откажусь. А как...

— У нас тут репликатор на кухне, — пояснил Джон. — Дает почувствовать себя реальным. Ну и для гостей, конечно. Замаскировали под микроволновку, чтобы миссис Хадсон не заметила. Никак не решимся ей сказать, что она голограмма — возраст, знаете ли. Перенервничает, потом дефрагментировать придется. Лишние ресурсы. Так что вы пить будете?

— Чай. Эрл грей. Горячий, — медленно и немного неуверенно произнес Джорди, а потом по-мальчишески хохотнул: — Ух ты, всегда мечтал это сказать!

— Так, говорите, вы врач? — спросил Джорди, когда они с Джоном уселись за столом в гостиной.

— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Хирург, бывший военный врач. Причем познания в медицине у меня гораздо шире, чем у моего прототипа. На уровне вашего XXIV века. Для перестраховки — вдруг несчастный случай. Голодек — штука ненадежная.

— Угу, мне ли не знать, я же инженер. Слушайте, но это просто потрясающе — квалифицированный врач-голограмма с познаниями в военно-полевой медицине. Вы никогда не задумывались о карьере в Звездном флоте?

— А его я на кого оставлю? — кивнул Джон в сторону Шерлока, который как раз что-то увлеченно объяснял Дейте, размахивая руками. — Думаете, раз он голограмма, он ничего натворить не может? С него станется от скуки написать вирус и испробовать на самом себе.

— Да ну? — не поверил Джорди.

— Я совершенно серьезно. Вирус «Рейхенбах». Чуть всю программу к чертям не убил. Шерлока перекомпилировать потом пришлось, а образ Мориарти так и не восстановили. Жалко его, забавный был персонаж. Хотя иногда на нервы действовал.

— А если в исходниках покопаться?

— Пробовали, бесполезно, — покачал головой Джон. — Черт ногу сломит, без разработчика не разберешься. А разработчик головой тронулся, как раз после того как Мориарти написал. Или сначала тронулся, а потом написал — я точно не в курсе.

— А все-таки, есть исходники? Я бы глянул, пока они там общаются.

— Джорди, я вам как врач запрещаю. Вы еще молоды, у вас вся жизнь впереди, ну не лезьте вы туда. Лучше еще чаю выпейте.

Но чаю выпить Джорди не успел — комнату огласил победный вопль Шерлока.

— Ну конечно! Так просто, — детектив подскочил к Джону, схватил его за грудки и слегка потряс. — Квантовая флуктуация, Джон, квантовая флуктуация!

— Я не квантовая флуктуация, — обиделся Джон. — Я доктор.

— Поскольку понятия «квантовая флуктуация» и «доктор» не являются абсолютными антонимами, ваше утверждение ошибочно, — возразил Дейта. — Вы можете одновременно являться и доктором, и квантовой флуктуацией.

— Да не ты флуктуация. Вообще, — Шерлок сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Позвольте, я объясню, — вклинился Дейта. — В связи с тем, что кто-то изменил временную линию в прошлом, великий британский писатель Артур Конан Дойль никогда не рождался — ни в XIX веке, ни в каком-либо другом. Либо же родился, но так и не стал знаменитым писателем. Но благодаря чрезвычайно любопытному изменению пространства-времени родились ваши прототипы, поразительно напоминающие героев сэра Конан Дойля с поправкой на соответствующую эпоху.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Джон.

— Вам — ничего, — ответил Джорди. — Нам с Дейтой — надеяться, что это единственное, чем новая реальность отличается от старой.

— Джорди, ты все равно не заметишь отличий. Эта реальность будет для тебя совершенно нормальной. Сравнить квантовые сигнатуры двух реальностей и зафиксировать различия в состоянии только мой позитронный мозг, — сказал Дейта. — Я отметил сдвиг временной линии и искривление реальности еще до того, как мы зашли в голодек.

— Тогда будь добр, если твой позитронный мозг их зафиксирует, не нужно мне о них рассказывать, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, Джорди, — ответил Дейта и внезапно застыл, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.

На самом деле он не услышал — он почувствовал. Вокруг нервно вибрировали кванты. Это могло означать только одно.

— Они собираются вернуть временную линию на место.

— И что это значит? — спросил Джон.

— Что вместо нас тут появятся два викторианских джентльмена, — пожал плечами Шерлок с деланным безразличием. — Или Роберт Дауни-младший и Джуд Лоу. Или две говорящие мыши. Или еще кто-нибудь... или что-нибудь. В зависимости от того, исправят ли они временную линию или сделают все еще хуже.

— Дейта, может, попробуем их как-нибудь сохранить? — Джорди понравился Джон, и он не хотел терять приятного собеседника, а заодно и возможность продвинуть идею медицинской голограммы, пока это не сделал какой-нибудь ушлый доктор со станции Юпитер. — Смотри, ты сказал, что твой позитронный мозг фиксирует сдвиги, так? И хранит информацию о квантовых сигнатурах разных реальностей?

— Совершенно верно, Джорди.

— Давай попробуем сохранить копию программы в твоей памяти. Может, сработает.

Сработало. Стоило последнему биту информации скопироваться в память Дейты, как временная линия невероятными усилиями капитана Кирка и его команды со скрипом встала на место, и интерьер голодека постарел на сто с лишним лет. Но Джон и Шерлок никуда не исчезли — в весьма относительной целости, но в полной сохранности они прекрасно чувствовали себя в нейронной сети Дейты.

Правда, программа «Шерлок» пробыла в памяти Дейты недолго — даже в неактивном состоянии она пыталась потреблять больше ресурсов, чем ей было положено. Поэтому со временем Дейта перенес ее на съемный носитель. А вот то, как носитель с программой попал к предприимчивым энсинам Гэтиссу и Моффату и что они потом с его помощью сделали, уйдя из Звездного флота, — это совершенно другая история. По официальной версии, никакого отношения к баджорской Сфере времени не имеющая.


End file.
